fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Greenwood
Appearance Megumi is one of the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, an earth Dragon Slayer. She doesn't know how she became a Dragon Slayer because of her blurry past. Most of the time she wears a purple skirt with koralred belt, a purple top and dark brown leather boots. Her hair-style changes everytime in a while but it always stays curly. She has a huge burn scar on her back by something that happened in her past. You always notice Megumi cause she's known as the little noisy green dragon. Personality Megumi always was and always will be a spoiled brat. She's not aware of important things that others may know. She is noisy, pervy, funny and she loves eating, especially chocolate. She's very little but don't call her that cause then she will punish you and that's something that you don't want to get. She loves going on missions with other cause going alone is boring or she will end up in a fight with her exceed melo. If you ask her how many friends she has she will answer like this: 9994355838232 that's half of it XDD. She loves joking around and being bad around Magnolia. She has a fear of fire so she doesn't talk to Natsu or other fire mages/dragon slayers. She loves music and sings everyday ; also she's very lazy and likes sleeping (even on a mission). Her favorite places are on top of Fairy Tail and under the sakura trees. History Megumi has no parents and she just found out she has a older sister Miyuki Greenwood. When megumi was just 1 year old a strange man with a hat that hid his eyes got into her house and said that he wanted to kill all the Greenwoods. At that time megumi didn't know what was going on. The man, who was Louis Sempther, burned Megumi's house. Miyuki saved herself by escaping and left megumi and her parents. Megumi's dad tried to fight Louis but got killed. Her mother was protecting her daugher (Megumi) but was attacked with a lighning blade. She also died. Only Megumi and Louis were alive in the house. He walked away without killing Megumi, for an unknown reason. Megumi was found by the McGardens later that day. The house was destroyed and there was no sign of here parents. The parents of Levy McGarden adopted her and took her in. When Levy joined Fairy tail, Megumi wasn't really interested but when she met a couple of kids of her age who were talking about fairy tail she decided to join. also she made at a age of 7 good friends with her neighbour Ciel Masonvile. Equipment Rope: '''Megumi always has a rope with her cause she loves jumping rope in the morning. she always takes it with her even on missions. she can do amazing tricks with it. allthough she can be very stupid to tie herself up '''Rocks: Cause Megumi is a Dragon Slayer, she eats rocks. But rocks very weird by her. She uses her power very weirdly. ' ' s Fire: Cause of her past she is afraid of fire. So she's also afraid of Natsu cause he uses fire magic. Louis Sempther: He was the one who burned her house and killed most of her family. Losing her friends: Mergumi is afraid that someday her friends will leave her. Her Hidden Power: She's afraid that her Hidden power will take over her mind and that she's not strong enough to turn back to normal. Relationships Thayer Lafayette: He's her teammate and she tells him most of her secrets. He's on of the boys she's the most comfortable with. She's also in a team with him called Double Trouble cause Megumi and Thayer love to make trouble. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayer